It is known to provide food products such as yogurt in plastic containers having sealed foil covers. However, the price of plastic used to manufacture such containers is closely tied to the price of oil which, for a number of years has seen a steady upward trend. It is therefore desirable to use paper containers provided they can meet the requirements associated with the packaging of food products. One problem with the use of paper to hold semi-liquid and liquid products is the difficulty of attaching a heat sealable foil cover to the container. That process is best achieved with a flat annular rim around the top of the container capable of sustaining a wide range of pressures and temperatures during the product filling and sealing steps. Paper alone is not conducive to these steps. Another problem associated with the use of paper is maintaining a seal along the inside edge of the glued seam which runs from top to bottom of the cup.